Inferno
Inferno, more generally referred to as Hell or the Underworld, is a minor location among the Arg's events. Despite nearly all of the story's antagonists being related to it in some way or another, its only seen in great detail within religion, aswell as partly seen directly at the story's final parts. Due to multiple beings inhabiting it, it's naturally heavily mentioned by them through their life events, such as the Blasphemous Seven's. Inferno in the real world Both implied to be a mental world and a legitimate impure realm, it's said Inferno was created when the concept of Hell and evil from people's religious beliefs manifested into reality itself. How said manifestation actually happened precisely remains unknown, although it's heavily implied to have been created when the personification of humanity's worst ironically desired to punish souls for their wrongdoings in life. It's stated countless creatures such as demons and tortured souls reside within all of it entirely, and are all each under the Unholy Hierarchy. Religion According to religious beliefs within the setting, the realm of Inferno was created by Lucifuge after manifesting the Seven Deadly Sins due to being expelled from Paradise by Deus. Lucifuge wanted to recover his Pride and satisfy his Avarice and Lust for power by creating an entire realm on his own to rule over, where the main ideals would be his own sinful traits. Having set up the idea of tempting to ruin any life that would possibly develop from Earth due to his Resentment as his ultimate goal, he decided he would also punish each of his victims in his own realm. To accomplish this, he made it so that Inferno would be divided in multiple circles to punish each soul according to what he tempted them to do in life with his Anger. However, his own Idleness caused him to create multiple creatures to have Inferno functioning on its own, with his Lack of Self-control leading to Deus ultimately imprisoning him in ice within his own realm. Inhabitants of Inferno All of the beings presumed to reside within Inferno are all presumed to be either demons or heavily corrupted souls, all organized under the Unholy Hierarchy. Hierarchy Ranks Undergod The Highest and rarest rank among all of Inferno, only granted to beings whose power can be compared to that of a low deity's. Members of this rank are the following: * Baphomet * Boogeyman General of Vice The second highest and a fairly rare rank of Inferno, granted to relatively powerful Archdemons who represent it's corrupt ideals, generally named Deadly Sins. Members of this rank can be found as the Blasphemous Seven. Inheritor of Vice Practically a variant of the General of Vice rank, granted to lower, much weaker demons, who are implied to be underdeveloped beings meant to be the new Generals. Members of this rank can be found in the Blasphemous Seven. Acolyte Either created by members of the Blasphemous Seven as servants or human souls corrupted to the point of ultimately reaching demonhood, these demons are by far the lowest beings in all of Inferno, being mostly treated as extremely simple pawns or outright mere cannon fodder by higher demons. Members of this rank are the following: TBA